Mallandia
Since this nation has departed from Antik, their page is most likely outdated. Go to their actual NationStates page linked below for more updated information. ' Mallandia '''is a WA Member and former WA Delegate for Antik. NationStates Page can be found here. ''"Justitia Omnibus" (Justice for All.) The Democratic States of Mallandia 'is a very large, economically powerful nation, remarkable for its anti-smoking policies. Its compassionate, hard-working, intelligent population of 166 million are effectively ruled by a group of massive corporations, who run for political office and provide their well-off citizens with world-class goods and services. Their poorer citizens, however, are mostly starving to death while being urged to go out and get real jobs. The populace has reasonably extensive civil rights, although these are mostly aimed at allowing them to buy whatever they like. The medium-sized government is mainly concerned with Law & Order, although Commerce and Defence are secondary priorities. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 15%. A healthy private sector is led by the Information Technology industry, followed by Gambling and Uranium Mining. Recent Activity ''4 hours ago: Following new legislation in Mallandia, discarded pennies litter the streets. 4 hours ago: Following new legislation in Mallandia, thousands of former welfare recipients are in a revolutionary uproar as the rest of society is enjoying a hefty tax break. 16 hours ago: Following new legislation in Mallandia, major internet servers have acquired citizenship. 16 hours ago: Following new legislation in Mallandia, an increasing percentage of the population's youth have homosexual parents. 22 hours ago: Mallandia voted for the World Assembly Resolution "Condemn The Dourian Embassy". Badges *A Proud NationStates++ User *Second member of Antik *Top 10% of Antik for Lowest Unemployment Rates *Top 10% of the world for Largest Furniture Restoration Industry *Top 5% of the World for Lowest Tax Burden *Top 10% of Antik for Most Politically Free *Top 10% of Antik for Most Avoided Government Political Information '''Short Name: '''Mallandia '''Official Name: '''The Democratic States of Mallandia '''System of Government: '''Constitutional Republic '''Seat of Power: '''San Francisco, Petrovah, Mallandia '''Head of State: '''President Andrew R.N. Mallace '''Legislative Branch: '''Bicameral Legislature, very similary to that of the United States. Contains Two Houses of Elected Officials, one porportionate to the States and another with equal representation (2 per state)- The House of the Representatives and the Chamber of the Senate. Spending The Government has been rated 99% efficient, with 104% in Consumer Confidence and Worker Enthusiasm rates. Law and Order: 35% '''Industry: 19% Defense: 13% Social Policy: 11% Public Transportation: 11% Education: 6% Administration: 6% Taxes Mallandia has a spectacularly low income tax rate of 15%, the lowest in Antik and in the top 5% of the World's lowest rates. The unemployment rate is 4.6%, a perfect balance for low inflation as well. The economy is in a perfect state with the GDP growing as well. We have yet to have a single recession. States There are 50 states. Each state is granted an amount of elected officials in the House of Representatives porportional to their population. In the senate, each state regardless of population is granted 2 senators. Military Mallandia has a military of nearly 4.5 million men. An undisclosed amount is allocated to the military (under defense budget) each year. Mallandia's gigantic Air force is both fear and respected. Air Force: 40% Army: 25% Navy: 20% Marines/Coastal: 15% Diplomacy Diplomatic Information Economy Economic Information Currency: Mall Imports: '''$429,078,708,224.00 '''Net Trade: $-11,508,490,240.00 GDP: '''$5,048,750,000,000.00 (Highest in Antik) '''GDP Per Capita: $30,414.16 'Average Salary Per Employee: $'44,156.24 '''Regional Exchange Rate: '''1 Mall = $1.37 ($1 = 0.73 Malls) Category:Nations Category:World Assembly Member Category:Former Antik Nations